Broken, Beat and Scarred for Life?
by xXSpielMitMirXx
Summary: warning- I do not own the characters from The Covenant, or the song by Metallica. A new member to the Danvers family...surprising how small the world can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken, Beat & Scarred for life**

You always here _**"what don't kill you makes you more strong"**_**,** I agree with this. When your heart breaks, you overcome it, no matter how hard it was. Getting over a fear, like of the dark…I got over that fear by sleeping over at a friend's house, she didn't have a night light, so I sleep in the dark…and now I feel stronger…and it didn't kill me. It may take awhile for you to get over something that happened to you, but you will…hopeful I can get over this thing that is bothering me…it is tearing me up inside. Finding this out…this life changing thing…really…makes you think…maybe even regret a choose I made, but I don't want to regret it in a way…a strange and sick way…I like that it happened, to some extent.

Something happened between me and my now ex boyfriend Caleb Danvers. You see him and I were together for 2 years, we even grew up together, along with all of the other sons of Ipswich.

About a month ago, I found out some information…about my real Father. He died about 6 weeks ago, I was told nothing about my father, I always had no clue who he was, neither did my mother, and he had no clue that he had a Daughter…until 8 weeks ago, they did a DNA test, I had no clue that this was going on…like I said I never heard about my father until a month ago. But there is something else to the story…my father's name took me by surprise…not only to me.

My father's name was…William James Danvers. Yes that is right…Caleb is my half Brother…and my ex boyfriend.

For the last month I have been living with my mother in Canada, far far away from Ipswich…I haven't even seen or talked to anyone from there. Caleb is not as uncomfortable with the fact that we are brother and sister, but it is to awkward to be around each other, now that we know the truth. I don't know if I will ever go back to Ipswich…but I may just have to, like the song goes _**"**__**Rise Fall down Rise again"**_**, Rise** when I was with Caleb and live was good, **Fall Down **when I found out about my real father, making Caleb and I siblings, and now I have to **Rise Again**, make my live like it was before…happy. I will be **"**_**Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming"**_, when I see everyone again…especially Caleb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**Mouth so full of lies, Tend to black your eyes, Just keep them close, Keep praying,  
Just keep waiting**_" Whenever I hear these words on the new Metallica song all I can think about was the recent news that I have just gotten. _**Mouth so full of lies, Tend to black your eyes, **_you see I was told that my father was dead…so then this news surfaced I was stunned and shocked.

Yesterday my mother told me that I have to go back to Ipswich, that I can't just stay here for the rest of my life, I have to go and talk to Caleb…not matter how awkward it will be, sadly she is right I have to go and see him, not one said that I have to life there for the rest of my life. She seems to think that I am ready to go and see him and the others, but I don't really know if I am or not, and I am too afraid to find out. "_**Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming"**_…seeing my ex boyfriend…oops I mean my brother, god that is so strange and weird to say…I guess I will have to get used to it, I can't change the fact that my first love is my brother, not matter how much I wish I could.

"CARA!" a voice came from in the other room.

"What mom!" I yelled from my bedroom.

"Get up, we are going to be late, you plane leaves in an hour!" Larissa yelled from the living room. "Hurry it up in there!"

"Ok ok, I am hurrying, I am hurrying." She was so happy that I finally agreed to Ipswich, even if it took her 3 weeks to convince me.

******************

"_**I'll splatter color on this grey" **_I going to see my…brother and his friends in Ipswich is really hard for me to do. Caleb and I have been through a lot when we were…dating, and for this to happened, I don't know how to act around him, let alone what to say. I will just have to try and think positive…but some color on this grey.

I have not been to Ipswich for about a month, I am sure that nothing has changed, it never does. My nerves are horrible, I can't think straight. If I know what to say to Caleb, I am sure that I wouldn't be this nervous. All of this just happened so suddenly…not that there was really any other way to get it out in the open.

*****************

"Wow, I forgot how big this place was." I said as I started up at the Danvers Manson. I was still too afraid to drive up the gate; I sat there for 10 minutes before I grabbed my black flip phone out of my brown corduroy purse, and began to dial Caleb's number.

It rang about four times before he answered. "Cara?" he asked, confused and surprised, "is that you?"

I didn't say a word for a second or two; I became really nervous when I heard his voice for the first time in a month. "Yes, brother?" I was still finding it weird and hard to call him my brother.

"Where are you?" he still sounded confused, yet happy to hear my voice.

"I…I am outside the gate…" I said, as I honked the horn to my deep purple '67 Chevy Impala.

"Really?" he sounded more excited now "when did you get here?" as he spoke the gate opened and I slowly drove in.

"Ummm, not too long ago, I was sitting in front of the gate for 10 minutes trying to work up the nerve to call you."

"Oh" he laughed, "well come right in." we then hung up our phones, not even a minute later the front door to the Manson opened up, and Caleb and his mother were standing there to met me.


End file.
